rwby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Team EMRD
Team EMRD (pronounced Emerald) is a team of four first year students; two females, two males. Two members are faunas and the other two are human. Backstory It starts with Midori and Eoduun. When the two set out on their own, they find each other in the forest. Midori still has her white wings and Eoduun has just started to hate the faunas. They initiate in their first battle on the spot. Midori comes out victorious but Eoduun blames her wings for her victory. The faunas girl tells Eoduun, "Find me in one week on the docks of Vale. If you still cannot win, I still can help my kind." A few days later in Vale, Eoduun hears of a hooded figure with white wings that has been helping faunas escape their cruel fates. Knowing exactly who that person is, he goes to the docks and waits there everyday for five more days. On the fifth day of waiting, Midori is spotted by Eoduun. She was trying to get other faunas to different areas of the world where they could live peacefully. He sends a spell of fire her way but she deflects it easily with her new lances. Before they commence in another battle, the silverette finishes helping the faunas aboard the boat and tells the captain to go full speed to random areas. The battles is long and both are flung into the water multiple times. Unable to use her semblance or wings, Midori is forced to take the battle onto an empty ship. They battle for longer until Eoduun is in the water for the third time. They both call it a draw. This time, Eoduun tells Midori, "I'll be running away but until you stop with this 'saving your friends' thing, I will keep searching and killing those blasted faunas." A year later, Eoduun and Midori meet again in Emerald Forest. They were often in tight spaces and were thrown against trees. Eoduun threw Midori hard against a large tree. This broke her left wing and dislocated her right. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to fight with the pain, she ran off. Soon after, Eoduun caught up the her. Midori was greatly over powered, her wings becoming more and more damaged. Finally, the other wing gave out a loud crack, the pain went instantly to her spine. Giving out a loud scream, Midori fell to the ground. Much of the inbetween time was lost due to unconciousness. Rouge was a protector over select faunas with her mother. During one of the rallies, Rouge's mother was taken away and the red head was left to defend a rather tall ram faunas boy. She and the boy ran away to survive what seemed to be a brutal beating. They had arrived in a hospital where they had theirs wounds treated. A nurse walked them around the hospital, showing them other faunas and protectors who had suffered from that same rally. The nurse had turned the two around when they saw a shut door at the end of a hallway of the east wing. They pressed her to show them what was there. Eventually, the nurse gave in and showed them into a room of a girl with silver hair. She was reading a book about caring for birds when she looked up. Recognizing that the boy was a faunas, she told the apologizing nurse that it was okay and that she wanted to talk to them. Rouge and Dosa visited Midori every day for two months. When Midori was told she was discharged from the hospital and could go home, she told the doctor that she didn't have a home to go back to. Rouge offered to stay with her and Dosa at the Justie residence until they could attend Signal academy. Midori took the offer and went with them. The three of them stuck out four years of Signal and went onto Beacon, happilly. Rouge became more of a mother, Dosa toned down to a soft person, and Midori had tuned up to an outgoing and charismatic character. The four reunited in Beacon at initiation. Midori finding Eoduun near the temple, Rouge and Dosa meeting again in a battle against more Beowulfs. Roles Eoduun Keongseong Eoduun is the primary attacking and sometimes defending person. Midori Migahama/ Migara Midori is the primary defending and distraction person. She helps with attack and assists. Rouge Justie Rouge is the seconday defending and distracting. She's the only last resort of the team. Dosa Merigo Dosa is the primary defense and healing person. It's very rare that he attacks. Trivia *The original name for Team EMRD was Team ELSM, meaning Team Elysium. The original names being: **Midori Migahama: Elorise Migahama **Rouge Justie: Liberty Justie **Dosa Merigo: Sebastian Merigo **Eoduun Keongseong: Maran Kyeongsong *The team was made as a joke. Gallery Coming Soon Category:Teams Category:Dani's Things